User talk:Agent45
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent45 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rachim (Talk) 23:38, February 15, 2011 Hi! I'm also the admin. Hope you like the new wikia :) NeneG Admin of this wikia 23:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Because we didn't feel like combining so we made one giant one instead with the right name.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Making Pages Can you PLEASE stop making pages without our permission? I know you're trying to help, but some pages are not needed and are just a waste of space. And I've noticed on the last wiki you added pictures to galleries that had nothing to do with the actual gallery. Please don't do that on this wiki. I'm sure you're trying to get achievement points, but the pictures are really unnecessary. Thank you! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we already have the cast pages finished. We just need to post them. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 01:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want them just add them to infoboxes Episodes I just created.... Which means Typing all the info in again if your willing to do that for every episode! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Onething You have to make GOOD edits. No Spelling errors and stuff like that. Also you have to type properly and sign your posts everytime when you edit a talk page and I see that you don't do that. Also you cannot have any warnings. If one of the admins suggests you for an admin we will discuss. Right now we have enough admins because the wikia is still small. Continue making good edits and maybe someone will suggest you for an admin.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Warning #2 You are given a second warning for spaming of the same blog. Bad edits and poor grammer and making of useless pages. Unless you are willing to fix your Grammer and make Usefull pages you won't get this warning removed. Sorry. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Heya Yeah, I know. I've just been so busy that I hadn't been able to edit it. But I just did. InsaneBlueberry 03:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) What is A Catgirl? No, a catgirl isn't a club. It's a cute manga or anime styled drawing of a girl with cat ears, paws, and tail. :) :) I think they're totally awesome and cute!!! :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) 11:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Agent45 is blocked for 3 Days. This user is currently blocked. The latest block log entry is provided below for reference: *16:41, February 17, 2011 NeneG and Rachim blocked Agent45 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: Spamming Blog Posts) (unblock | change block) Re: New Ideas to get a pitcutre of your sceen all you do is hit the prntscr button on ur computer. Which all it does is copy ur screen. Then you go into paint and paste. The rooms we can have when we are mostly done. Also there's no need for uneeded pairingsRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 12:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Sure! just mke sure you did not steal them.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 18:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you put it under victors profile. Make's sence...!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 19:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I think its Cobier.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 19:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No! We don't need those pages yet. Maybe you could put a pic up or two of his office on his page but it's really not needed.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 05:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gallery We have a gallery for Fabian and Amber. It's called Famber Gallery. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Make an Episode Gallery right under the page, like we did for many other galleries for episodes. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 16:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure u can create that page :-) [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 00:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Warning #4 Hi, You are not signing you're name right at the end of messages.Please do so. If you get another warning you will get banned for 5 Days. Thank You, The Admins: User;NeneG, User:Rachim, User:SunriseDaisy, User:Insaneblueberry, and User:Fabinaforever. Look there should me a signature button at the tob of you screen. Basically do to a signature you would have to do 4 of these squigles ~ HERES WHAT it SHOULD LOOK LIKE: Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) YOu can change it but I woudn't recoment it because your signature has to have the recent time and a link to ur user page Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) We actually have an episode page for the play episode if you want to put it their. like [..Rachim..]. NO PERIODS THOUGH! It will look like this Rachim She was the egyptian god I thinkRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 01:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) There should be a gallary on the episode page. If not add on to the page.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 01:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) not yet! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) NOOO! Just take a pic of them in it. That video is wrong for people to see.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 06:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Famber Gallery The Famber Gallery is still there. I only deleted the Famber Gallery category. The category was useless. You can click here and you'll see that the Famber Gallery is still there. Also, I've noticed that you've had problems with your signature at the end of messages. Whenever you leave a message on someones pages, you will see the bar or important things above it. You will see B I U S and etc. If you keep looking over, you'll see a button that has a fancy squiggly line and the word Signature. You click on that and you have a signature. I just want to help you with your signature so you won't get banned again. I really hate banning people, so I'm just trying to help you. InsaneBlueberry 02:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ONLY PHOTOS! And they can't be innapropriate! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 06:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nina/Patricia Page um i don't think so lemme go check. ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 12:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) no, there's not a Nina/Patricia pairing page, but there is a Namber page. :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 12:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Good Edits I just wanted to let you know that your edits have been very good lately. I know it's only been a few words and spelling and grammar mistakes, but as long as they're good and they have been. It's only been two days so keep up the good work! ;-D InsaneBlueberry 19:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the great work! ﻿Yes ur doing great!!! :) Keep it up :) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) Sure u can! Thanks!!! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 01:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) We have two Delia pages, and we added them at the same time. We should probably combine them instead, what do you think? LouveniaSong 02:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong :) 'Kay. Sounds good :) LouveniaSong 13:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC)LouveniaSong I'll delete one of them :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 21:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC)